Artistic depictions of the Bangladesh Liberation War
, located in Savar, Dhaka, is a tribute to the martyrs of the Liberation War]] There has been numerous works of art that depicted the Bangladesh Liberation War during and since the War both at Bangladesh and abroad. The concert for Bangladesh organized by members of the Beatles was a major happening in 1971 for protest music. The songs recorded for and broadcast on Swadhin Bangla Betar Kendra are still considered to be the best of Bangladeshi protest songs. The four documentaries made during the War – Zahir Raihan's Stop Genocide and A State Is Born, Babul Chowdhry's Innocent Millions, Alamgir Kabir's Liberation Fighters – are described as the first films made in Bangladesh, as earlier films were all made in Pakistan or India, larger entities that Bangladesh belonged to. Muktir Gaan, based on footage shot by Leer Levin during the war, by Tareq and Kathrine Masud is critically the most acclaimed Bangladeshi documentary. The directors followed the film with two sequels – Mukitr Katha and Narir Katha. Their feature film on the same subject, Matir Moyna, won the FIPRESCII award at Cannes Film Festival. There have been numerous poems and novels written on the Liberation war, including Shamsur Rahman's famous poems written during the War. Arguably it is the most often used subject for Bangladeshi literature since 1971. The monuments made to commemorate the War are the highest esteemed monuments in Bangladesh. Films * Stop Genocide – documentary by Zahir Raihan (1971) * Let There be Light by Zahir Raihan (1971) * Nine Months to Freedom: The Story of Bangladesh – documentary by S. Sukhdev (1972) * Raktakto Bangla (The Blood-stained Bengal) by Mamtaj Ali (1972) * Ora Egaro Jon (They were a group of 11..) by Chashi Nazrul Islam (1972) * Dhire Bohey Meghna (The Meghna River Flows Slowly...) by Alamgir Kabir (1973) * Amar Jonmovumi (1973) * Ami Sadhinota Enechhi by Sagar Lohani (2003) * Shangram (Struggle), On the basis of Khaled Mosharraf Dairy, by Chashi Nazrul Islam (1973) * Arunodoyer Agnishakshi (Witness of the Sun Rise) by ''Subhash Dutta ''(1974) * Megher Onek Rang (Clouds have Many Shades) by Harunur Rashid Mathin (1976) * Kolmilata by ''Shahidul alam Khan (1981)'' * Chitkar (1982) * Agami by Morshedul Islam (1984) * Hulia by Tanvir Mokammel, On the basis of Nirmalendu Goon's Hulia poem (1985) * Protyaborton (1986) * Suchona by Morshedul Islam (1988) * Charpotro (1988) * Bokhate (1989) * Duronto (1989) * Potaka (1989) * Nodir Naam Modhumoti by Tanvir Mokammel (1990) * Kalo Chil '71 (1990) * Dushor Jatra (1992) * Muktir Gaan (Song of Freedom), Muktir Katha and Narir Katha – three different Bengali documentaries by Tareque and Catherine Masud * Aguner Parashmoni – feature film by Humayun Ahmed (1995) * Ekattorer Jishu (Jesus of 71) – feature film by Nasiruddin Yusuf, based on Shahriar Kabir's story (1995) * Border, a 1997 Bollywood war film directed by J.P.Dutta. This movie is an adaptation from real life events that happened at the Battle of Longewala fought in Rajasthan (Western Theatre) during the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971 * Ekhono Onek Raat (1997) * Hangar Nadi Granade, On the basis of Selina Hossain's novel, Chashi Nazrul Islam (1997) * Gourob (1998) * Chana O Muktijuddo (1998) * Ekattorer Lash (1998) * Itihas Kanna by Shamim AKter, Biography of a war child (1999) * Shovoner Ekattor by Debashis Sarkar (2000) * Muktijoddo O Jibon (2000) * Shei Rater Kotha Bolte Eshechi ("I Have Come to Speak of That Night") – documentary by Kawsar Chowdhury (2001) * Ekjon Muktijodda (2001) * Ekattorer Michil by Kabori Sarwar (2001) * Ekattorer Rong Pencil by Manan Hira (2001) * Matir Moina directed by Tareque Masud, (2002) – winner of the FIPRESCI Prize at the 2002 Cannes Film FestivalMatir moina (The Clay Bird) * Shilalipi by Shamim Akter, According to the Biography of Selina Parvin (2002) * Hridoyghata (2002) * Spartakas '71 * Shorot '71 by Morshedul Islam (2002) * Joy Jatra (Victory Procession) – feature film by Tauqir Ahmed, (2004) * Megher Pore Megh by Chashi Nazrul Islam (2004) * Dhrubotara (2006) * Swadinota by Yasmin Kabir * Shyamal Chhaya (Greenish Shade (of Bangladesh) – feature film by Humayun Ahmed, (2006) * Khelagor by Morshedul Islam, (2006) * Asttitey Amar Desh, According to the Biography of Matiur Rahman directed by Khijir Hayat Khan (2007) * Nishongo Sarati (Tajuddin Ahmad : An Unsung Hero) by Tanvir Mokammel, According to the Biography of Tajuddin Ahmad (2007) * Rabeya (2009) * Meherjaan by Rubaiyat Hossain (2011) * Guerrilla by Nasiruddin Yousuff Bacchu (2011) * Kha Golpo '71 (2011) * Amar Bondhu Rashed by Morshedul Islam (2011) * Pita by Masud Akando (2012) * The War Crimes File by David Bergman (Three men's role in Bangladesh war genocide) * Dateline Bangladesh by Gita Mehta * Shongram (2014) * Children of War a film portraying the atrocities in the 1971 Bangladesh Genocide. Plays * Payer Awaj Pawa jay by Syed Shamsul Haque (1976) * Juddho Ebong Juddho by Syed Shamsul Haque (1986) * Joyjoyonti by Mamunur Rashid (1995) * Ekattorer Pala by Nasiruddin Yousuff Bacchu (1993) * Mukhosh * Kingsukh * J''e Merute'' * Bibisab by Abdullah al Mamun (1994) * Kotha '71 * Bolod by Muhammed Zafar Iqbal Literature * Ami Virangana Balchhi (I am the Heroine of War, Speaking...) – memoir by Nilima Ibrahim * Ekatture Uttar Ronangaon ('71 Northern Front) – Factual War Accounts (in Bengali) by Muhammad Hamidullah Khan, Sector Commander 11, War of Independence – Bangladesh * Ghum Nei (Sleepless Nights) – memoir by Nasiruddin Yusuf * Ami Bijoy Dekhechi (I have witnessed the Victory) – memoir by M. R. Akhtar Mukul * A Tale of Millions – memoir by Major ® Rafik Ul Islam * Ekattorer Dinguli (Days of 71) – memoir by Jahanara Imam (1986) ISBN 984-480-000-5 * Maa(The Mother) – novel by Anisul Hoque (2003) ISBN 984-458-422-1 * Jochhna o Janani'r Galpo (The Tale of Moonlight and the Motherland) – novel by Humayun Ahmed (2004) ISBN 984-8682-76-7 * Of Blood and Fire – * September on Jessore Road – poem by Allen Ginsberg[http://www.everyday-beat.org/ginsberg/poems/jessore.txt September on Jessore Road] * A Golden Age – novel by Tahmima Anam Music * The Concert for Bangladesh, New York, 1971 * Song for Bangladesh – song by Joan BaezLyrics * Bangla Desh – song by George Harrison Sculpture and Architecture * Jatiyo Smriti Soudho (National Monument for Remembrance) in Savar, Dhaka * Aparajeyo Bangla (Invincible Bengal) – sculpture in Dhaka University * Shabash Bangladesh (Bravo, Bangladesh) – sculpture in Rajshahi University * Shoparjito Shadhinota (Self Achieved Freedom) – sculpture in Dhaka University Museums * Liberation War Museum, Dhaka * Shahid Smriti Sangrohoshala (Martyr Memorial Museum), Rajshahi See also * Liberation War Museum References Category:Aftermath of the Bangladesh Liberation War Category:Arts in Bangladesh